Maxim-Cre
"The most amazing things start with just a simple idea, than it grows like a snowball gaining more and more until its unstopable" ''-Grandor Typhpon, Fleet Glacia commander'' Maxim-Cre Empire First off you are probably wondering what are Maxim-Cre and what is the Tri-Unum alliance. Second off you are thinking that whoever made this stuff up is crazy, yes we are crazy. To sum it up Maxim-Cre are a technologically advanced race, they live in the Andromada and Milky Way galaxies, their homeworld is Primus, and they worship the Eternals known as the Theos and the emperor Cre. Maxim-Cre Races Seravants The core magic users of the empire, these creatures believe that technology isn't the only way to power and for the most part they are right, until the other races included in the Maxim-Cre empire realized how usefull magic was they relied mainly on technology to solve their problems. Now as the Empire has awakened to the new posibilities of combining magic and technology seravants have become teachers amongst the Maxim-Cre developing new ways to better technology using their natural born abilities. The tinies have a rabit-like head and a furry body with wings closly resemblimng a hawks, they have hooves instead of feet and walk on two legs like humans. They also have a tail that can grow to be 2 feet long and they themselves can grow to be 5-6 feet tall. Deregons The original race in the Maxim-Cre empire, they can range from a common every day citizen to a Drake Guard, trained to be the emperors own personal guard. They are the race that first lived on Primus all the way from the era of Chaos to the present day. Instead of evolving claws Deregons have evolved wrist blades that serve the same purpose as retractable claws. They are lizard-like and have legs that consist of two joints like an animal and arms that are the same as ours, joint wise. Their tail can grow to be 3 feet long and they themselves can grow to be 5-6 feet tall. Clippies Clippies, the smartest race among the Maxim-Cre, they have genetic memory so they have memories of past clippies. This race gets there name from the language they speak which is a system of clicks, along with their language they no the language of every known race except recently discovered ones. Clippies grow to be about 2-4 feet tall, and have tails about 6 inches long. From head to toe they are covered in golden fur and have a slight mane rubbing down there back. There heads look like golden furred lizard heads. They stand on two legs like humans and arms that are also the same as humans. Mins Pyros, is the best word to describe these little balls of flame resistent fur. Mins have no mouth but speak by vibrating hairs on their body, although this sounds inaffective they can speak just as clearly as we can. These creatures, due to their pyromanic nature, created the most destructive bomb simply called the Min Bomb. Though they sound chaotic they are actually the least chaotic out of the four current races in the Maxim-Cre empire and follow the teachings of the grand Sandor Graygheah. Mins Grow to be about 1-2 feet tall, and although they may be small their strength exceeds that of a Deregon. They look like a ball of fur with eyes two legs and two arms, no tail. Sparks The newest race of the Maxim-Cre empire sparks were created directly from the Maxim-Cre deity cre, sparks resemble cre in both shape and form, glowing blue orbs with to pinpoint black eyes. There hands are two glowing orbs surrounding them and able to switch between energy and matter state with ease. these creatures are formed into a sphere of glowing blue substance with a diameter ranging from 6 inches to 1 foot. the way they walk is by hovering above the ground usually around 2-3 feet. Technology Iacio Iacio is the way of travel used by Maxim-Cre to travel, this produces a high gravitational pull on the ship equivilent to a black hole pulling the ship backwards, the entity than disappears instantaniously, this than sling shots the ship forward sending it up to speeds that exceed that of light. They control this by producing a small gravitational field that envelops the ship only, even though the pull is equal to that of a black hole. They control the rate of how fast they travel by adjusting the pull of the gravity, this alows them to go from system to system or quadrant to quadrant ,the distance is the same if you contain Iacio technology. The way it passes through other objects is using phase shift technology to make the ship imaterial as it travels so no harm befals it, this was brought about partially by matter conversion technology. Energy All Maxim-Cre ships and cities are fueled by a nuclear fusion fission reactor. This reactor is fueled by a rare crystal called crystallum, the crystallum is infused whith plasma hydrogen, helium, and uranium to get the constant cycle of energy that Maxim-cre ships and cities demand. This cycle can be broken by extensive overuse of the output of energy requiring the crystallum to recharge. The room which the core is kept is coated in crystallum crescere, which is infused with adamant and glacite. The way into the room is through three heat proof adamant blast doors, the first door, the same with all the rest, has scanners and cameras located in the front and back of all the blast doors. The scanners on the doors check anyone near to see if they have the right equipment to enter and don't have the tools for sabotage, or if it is unsafe for them to enter. Crystallum Crystallum is a rare crystal that has only been found on a handfull of planets, the crystal structure is made up of spheres which is strange for crystals considering it isn't geometrical. Different elements can be infused with the crystals core to bring about diferent properties. When being mined after a period of eight hours if it was mined in its natural crystal formation it will form a core which elements can be infused with. Architecture Recently with the discovery of Crystallum the Maxim-cre structures are grown from the crystals using a combination of carbon and geoite. Different combinations and amounts of these elements and others, depending on the building, make the Crystallum form into diferent sizes depending on the building, these structures are refered to as crescere. When crescere is forming , it closely resemble crystal like plants on a large scale and so there buildings are very plant-like, and the longer it grows the more complex the shape becomes. It takes about a year to several decades to grow crescere buildings, after the building is grown it becomes 'modernized' with different floors and additions of Maxim-cre technology, the fact that the centers of the cresceres are hollow when newly formed helps in the process. Warfare Ground Weapons -Most Maxim-Cre weapons run on Crystallum, the way they do this is by adding pyroite, geocite,and aireoite to the core which gives the crystal the ability to fire pieces off of its self, the Crystallum is constantly spinning in the weapon so the geocite inside can regenerate the crystal as pieces are fired from it. Diferent combinations of elements create diferent properties for the shots fired such as an addition of toxite makes the shard bullet evaporate into a toxic gas on contact, or the addition of more pyroite makes the shard explode on contact. *Maxim-Cre Rifle -Rifle: When the Maxim-Cre rifle is in basic form it is a cylinder shaped device encircling the hand and part of the forearm, with the crystallum visible from the front of the cylinder which is located in the front of the hand. Each arm contains one of these rifles so one can be in one mode while the other one is in a diferent mode. -Sword: The trusty sword never gets old for the Maxim-Cre, when the sword mode is activated a large blade petrudes out the end of the Maxim-Cre "rifle" and can be used just like a sword with slight restrictions due to the fact that it is atached to the arm. -Mechanical fist: On the cylander the "fingers" of the mechanical fist sit back on the main part of the cylinder and when activated move forward, however the crystallum rifle can't be used when the fist is active or it would shoot through the fingers, but when the fist is active it can smash through almost anything. -Hand: In hand mode the entire cylinder moves back onto the forearm revealing the hand which is used for more delicate handiwork that the mechanical fist can't handle. -Shield: Shield mode the rifle flips up until it's the top is facing away from the the arm, the cylinder than begins to break down into rings and than forms an energy field in between each of the rings making it into a shield. -Plasma cannon:The plasma cannon mode is much like the shield except the top is facing towards the body and the crystallum is transfered to the front, previously the back, where it is heated to plasma state and is than fired as a normal crystallum rifle except that the shards explode on contact. The draw back is that if fired to much the weapon will overheat and melt covering the arm of the user in molten adamant. -Wave Beam: Wave beam mode looks exactly like normal rifle mode but instead of firing crystallum it fires a new sort of beam introduced by the Virexians. This beam when fired is invisible to the naked eye and when comes in contact with matter the result is catastrophic. When the beam hits solid matter it vibrates the atoms in its path sort of melting it away. Category:Races Category:Tri-Unum Alliance